


Sweet Relief

by LadyRhin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breastfeeding, M/M, Male Lactation, Milk kissing, Nipple Licking, also non-canon tattoos cause this is self indulgent as hell, kinda sorta maternal instincts, meaning he doesn't let Noct cover things up with bullshit, slightly more aggressive Prompto than canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhin/pseuds/LadyRhin
Summary: A hidden Caelum curse rears its ugly head and Noctis can't do a thing about it. Luckily Prompto is such a good friend and is willing to take away some of the pressure.





	1. Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> A Cards Against Humanity session started by [promptls](http://promptls.tumblr.com/) spawned this abomination. I absolutely had to so something with this idea and since I have the art skills of a potato, I figured why not contribute my own sin with a medium that I'm relatively okay at? Next chapter is gonna be my first time with anything resembling nsfw so some constructive advise is welcomed.
> 
> No beta so please excuse any grammar issues. 
> 
> Hit me up on my [tumblr](http://ladyrhin.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk about butt stuff.

Six above, he was sore.

“Fucking hell.” The prince sat on one of the plastic lawn chairs in front of Wiz’ camper, head thrown back at the dusky sky. Life on the run from an empire out for your blood didn’t leave much leisure time. Short of one of Vyv’s photo out-of-the-way requests that took days to reach, it was back to back monster hunts and some (unsavory) deliveries for Dave. That also meant little to no time to himself. The exhaustion caught up with all of them sooner or later and along the way, they’d developed their own ways of blowing off steam; Gladio would rise with the sun to go on an hour-long morning run, Ignis would sometimes wake up even earlier than normal to run through his yoga stretches and even Prompto would head out to a more secluded area, be it the woods or mountains, with his sketchpad. They all had an escape from it all that was perfectly natural and even admirable.

For Noctis, however, his method of relief had to be kept under wraps. It wasn’t like he could just causally relieve the pressure in his chest with the others within sight or earshot. Only Ignis had ever seen him that vulnerable, back when he was first learning how to use the pump. The day after he’d turned fourteen, he’d hidden himself away in his room and called Ignis for help, his father too busy with a meeting that day. When his advisor managed to excuse himself from one of his tutor’s watchful eye and make his way to the prince’s room, the door was opened to reveal Noctis with his face completely flushed in embarrassment, the front of his gray t-shirt soaked through. The two of them must have set a world record with the number of awkward glances at breakfast the next morning, all the while as his dad attempted to alleviate some of the embarrassment with tales of his first time pumping. He learned things about his father that day that he could’ve gone and entire lifetime not knowing. He didn’t want to hear about how sore his dad’s nipples were the next day! He TRULY didn’t want to hear how Clarus was the one to stumble upon his father attempting to relieve the pressure himself when he’d first started. Such a secret was traditionally kept within the family, but given the proximity of the citadel, shields and advisors to the king had sometimes discovered it through accidental discoveries or when a trusted person was needed. So far, Ignis was the only person of _his_ personal court that knew. The advisor had, on multiple occasions, made the comment that telling his best friend wouldn’t result in nearly as horrid a response as he was expecting. 

The prince respectfully disagreed on all occasions. 

The way his dad explained it, because the crystal served as a bridge between the gods and kings, allowed for a level of influence on the kings that were exposed directly to its magic. One of the old kings was apparently unsavory enough of a man that had little respect for women to bring the wrath of one of the gods themselves. Leviathan was far from the most forgiving of the Astrals so she had taken matters into her own hands…fins. Thus, every male of the Lucis line had been cursed with the same ability to produce breast milk as soon as puberty hit. For him that meant that, on a monthly cycle, his body would produce milk just as a woman would. 

Of course, without a baby to feed, said milk currently had nowhere to go. That’s what his pump was for. The same pump that was left behind in Hammerhead because Gladio thought it would be a brilliant idea to simply toss him into the car without actually waking him up. The same pump that he really _really_ needed right now. 

Sounds drifting from the path leading up to the camper signaled Prompto and Gladio’s return from turning in a hunt to Wiz. As their voices reached him, he could see that they had continued their day-long debate on the benefits of dipping pretty much everything in a spicy sauce. 

“Come on, squirt. In what world would a spicy orange be good? Those things already have enough acid in them, and you want to add peppers to that?” Gladio shook his head in disbelief. “Your ass must hate you for what you put it through.”

The blond gunner stared at the shield in what could only be described as betrayal. “My ass is fine, thank you very much!” Prompto’s hands were on his hips at this point. “Sweet and sour from the orange, and add spicy, simple. Noct, back me up here, buddy!”

He’d already drowned out the conversation, instead choosing to focus on not rubbing at his chest in front of them. He looked up from the ground just in time to see Prompto throw himself down onto the lawn chair across to table from him. Gladio was seated next to him and was scrolling through something on his phone, probably one of his ebooks. “Huh? Oh yeah, totally.” 'What the hell did I just agree to?' 

“You okay, dude? You’re kinda paler than me right now and well, yeesh.” 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just tired, long day, you know?”

The slightly crestfallen look Prompto gave him suggested that he wasn’t convinced in the slightest. He knew he was being lied to. And that was a field Noctis was never able to cross. Guilt began to crawl its way up his throat. He had to leave. He had to leave before he spewed out every secret he’d ever kept, just to get rid of the look on the gunner’s face. It wasn’t fair how easily he could be manipulated by those bright eyes alone. 

Before he could make his escape, Prompto stood from his chair and stretched, arms reaching high above his head. The stretch caused the maroon tank top to ride up his torso, revealing a stripe of the milky skin of his stomach. The fading light of the day made it difficult to see the silvery marks that he’d known about for the past three years, but was more than enough to pick up on the black in of the little crescent moon tattoo on his left hip. The image brought back the knowledge of the tiny matching sun that rested on his own right hip, just above the bone. A wild night of their high school days had resulted in Prompto sneaking a couple of bottles off his dad’s wine rack. Neither of them remembered what led up to the decision to get the marks, but they both agreed they were cool looking so fuck it. 

“I think I’m gonna go tell the chocobo’s goodnight. Wanna come with, Noct?” 

Oh perfect, when the hell did Ignis teach Prompto his ‘I’m not gonna make you, but I’ll be very disappointed in you if you don’t’ tone? That tone was mostly saved for overriding his decisions to push himself pass his limits and taking medicine. Now, Prompto held that power over him and the blond was out for answers. ‘No choice then, huh? I could probably play it off as exhaustion? He'd buy it, right?’ It wouldn’t actually be a lie. They’d been running back and forth between missions all week and it was beginning to show in all of them. Sometimes steps faltered in battle, sometimes a warp overshot by a few feet. 

“I guess so. I bet they already miss their long lost brother, huh?” He attempted to joke himself out of trouble, but the effect was ruined by the sudden reminder of the building pressure in his chest as he stood. A low groan escaped before he could stop it, though not nearly low enough to slip past both Prompto and Gladio. As Prompto’s slight glare hardened further, Gladio looked up from his phone, eyebrow raising in curiosity. “The hell’s up with you? Pull a muscle doing absolutely nothing?” the smirk on his face did nothing to calm Noctis’ nerves. 

“Shut it, noodle boy.”

From the open door of the camper, Ignis’ head poked out and gave a word of warning, “Now boys, no need to be hostile. If you two are going for a walk, be wary. There are indeed lights surrounding the post, but one can never be too careful.” The words were followed by an expression Noctis was far too accustomed to, silently asking if he was okay. Noctis sent back a nod in acknowledgement of the warning, but also one meant to assure his condition. He’d be fine. He just had to find a way to deal with his stupid curse, and never speak of the situation to anybody again. Ever.

“C’mon Noct! I wanna see the babies before they go to sleep!” Noctis looked away from the still wary advisor to see Prompto bouncing on his heels a couple of yards away from the camper, as if he’d considered leaving Noctis behind. 'Maybe he does just want to see chocobos and not grill me?' He’d once been the victim of an interrogation from Prompto and it was horrific. About three years into their friendship, he made the mistake of offhandedly mentioning that the citadel had its own arcade built into one of the rec rooms that all staff had access to. The fallout form that slip-up resulted in nearly an entire day of the cold shoulder, a look of pure betrayal whenever the blond spared him a glance, followed by the most guilt filled questioning of his life. _Why wouldn’t you tell me, Noct? I thought we…I thought we had something, man._ If that had been over an arcade, how bad would keeping a physical condition from him be? 

It was as the two were approaching the pens that held the large bards that Prompto took a sharp turn towards the main road. Without even looking to make sure Noctis was following him, Prompto continued to the fenced-in area where he finally halted and glanced back with an expectant look. “Well? Hurry up, Noct.”

Weren’t they headed to the pens just a second ago? What was across the road that…oh. He got tricked, didn’t he? Somehow, he’d gotten separated from the distractions of the post and now there was no buffer between him and getting an interrogation now. 'Okay, stay calm. He still doesn’t actually know what’s going on, you still have a chance to just play it off.'

“Um, hey I thought we were gonna see the chocobos? It’s kinda late too, not enough light.” 

“I thought of something better to do. We’re not going far, anyway.” His posture as he leaned against the fence was completely relaxed and confident. He knew Noctis didn’t have a way out of this without turning into a pile of awkward excuses. “I promise we won’t go far, trust me.” There were the eyes again. The ‘I’m your best friend in the whole world, you can’t tell me no’ eyes. 

He was trapped between a rock and a hard place with no escape. Shoulders slumping, Noctis heaved a sigh of defeat and joined Prompto at the fence line. “Fine, but if Ignis fines out about any of this, it’s on you, got it?” It was one thing to not pay attention when Ignis was giving orders, but to outright defy them spelled dire consequences bordering on mental torture, and Noctis was NOT in the mood for either. 

Prompto draped an arm around Noctis’ shoulders, walking them both off to cross the road to the very edge of the trees. They were still illuminated by the large floodlights Wiz used to protect his birds and their rays extended about ten yards into the woods themselves. It was enough to deter any creatures of the night away from the area before they got anywhere near the post. When they made it to the first line of trees, Prompto stopped and glanced back towards the camper where they could see both Gladio and Ignis were inside, a smirk on his lips.

“Oh, Ignis doesn’t have to know a thing, buddy.”


	2. Sweet as Can Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is an amazing friend and Noctis learns to accept he’s got people to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know it’s been awhile, but see what had happened was… I got stuck. I’ve been out of practice with writing for a couple of years now so I really wanted to take my time with this. Also, the Steam Summer Sale happened and whoops started a bunch of games at one time…  
> I also may have inserted a bunch of high school headcanons. Either way, here's my first real attempt at anything smut related without it really being smut.
> 
>  **P.S.** I’ve never mentioned it, but this is an au where Insomnia never fell. The guys are just out on a trip around Lucis for Noct to get a sense of the kingdom he would rule over one day.

“So, what’s this _thing_ you thought of exactly?” It had only been about a five-minute walk from the post and Prompto had given no more hint as to what he had planned. The lights offered enough guidance for them to navigate their way to a cluster of trees that gave ample coverage. Perfect for personal secrets to be discussed without prying eyes wondering over. 

Prompto said nothing as he leaned against a tree trunk that had it bark stripped, possibly from one of the voretooth packs that roamed the area. His gaze drifted from Noctis to the ferns the grew beneath the tree cluster. “You know, it’s weird how some plants need less sun than others. Like, the trees here block sunlight so the lilies can grow. Kinda cool, huh? How one depends on the other to survive?” 

“That’s…nice I guess? Did you just want to show me plants, all the way out here? And it couldn’t wait until morning?” Maybe there was still a chance to get out of this. ‘Let’s just go, nothing’s going on Prom. We can just go back and -’

“Noct, please don’t bullshit me. Tell me what’s going on. Now.”

Shit.

“What’s going on about what? I don’t know wha- “

“Dammit Noct, I’m not an idiot!” Prompto pushed himself off the tree and rushed forward. If Noctis hadn’t known him, he would have thought to expect a punch or hands around his throat. “Do you think, after five years, I can’t tell when something’s wrong? You think that I haven’t seen how you’ve been rubbing your chest all day like it’s hurting?” Taking a deep breath, Prompto backed away and slid his back down the tree until he sat at its base. 

“I’m serious, dude. Don’t try to hide shit just because you happen to think I wouldn’t care. Cause you and I both know that’s never gonna happen.” Oh, he knew. Prompto cared. He tended to care a bit too much sometimes. A headache, in his opinion, could be a precursor to some life-threatening neurological condition. Said concern sometimes even led to an inescapable doctor’s appointment when he managed to get Ignis to side with him. 

“Look, I’m just tired. It’s been rough the past couple of days and I just need to chill for a little while, okay? We all kinda do.” If rest was all he’d needed, the cycle of naps scattered throughout the day would have completely ridden him of his problem by now. And he did need to just relax. Just enough to make it to Lestallum were he could get his hands on a new pump and relieve himself. Noctis stood across the small clearing, running his hands over his face, trying his best not to let the truth out. It would be so much easier than spewing the half-assed lies. But he had no doubt in his mind that the truth would drive his best friend away. What kind of person would want to deal with a prince that couldn’t go on an adventure without springing a leak and drenching himself?

“Tired? Noct, I’ve seen you ‘tired’. You don’t get chest pains or LOSE sleep, you whine loud enough for the entire country to know you wanna sleep and then go into hibernation for a couple of days.” 

“Well maybe it’s a different kind of tired this time! Maybe I can’t sleep this one off!”

He’d said too much. Prompto’s face said it all as the confirmation slipped from his lips that there really was more going on. It was over. Now that Noctis let his emotions get the better of him, he’d be questioned until the blond got the information he wanted. 

Prompto stood again, this time walking slowly over to him in what was meant to be a nonthreatening manner, but to the prince caught in the spotlight, looked like a coeurl that had set its eyes on its next meal. Making his way to the prince, Prompto gently laid his hands on Noctis’ shoulders, his grip nearly nonexistent. 

“Please, Noct. I promise, nothing is gonna change, I’ll just know how to help you better.” 

Gods he was tired of it. If Prompto knew, how would it even help him? Lestallum was still days away with all the stops they had to make to avoid MT dropships and backtracking to Hammerhead would be a waste of time they didn’t have. So, one more person would know his secret but what good would it do? Make him feel better? Lose him a friend maybe, but solve the problem? Nothing good would come of it.

Despite convincing himself of the pointlessness of it all, he wanted to tell. He wanted so bad to spill everything and be comforted by the one person whose words would make a difference. Prompto could turn any situation into something fun. It was a skill Noctis envied as a person that had a tough time sorting out his thoughts enough to form a coherent opinion. 

“Prom, I swear I’m not dying or anything. It’s just some stupid thing I have to deal with.”

“Well if it’s just a ‘stupid thing’, why’s it so bad to tell me?”

“Because it’ll gross you out and I’ll never be able to look you in the eye for the rest of my life.” 

The eyebrow raised at his reasoning rivaled Ignis’ own when he was unimpressed with the two singing along to the car radio. 

“Gross me out? Really? Did you conveniently forget that you were the one that cleaned up after me when I had food poisoning and couldn’t make it to the bathroom in time? After I chugged the bottle of medicine? That pink stain is still on your carpret Noct!” Ah yes, the Shitty Chicken incident. That was the day Noctis learned never to buy a chicken sandwich that was probably sitting out all day from a vendor in the middle of summer. But, Prompto had a point. He’d seen his friend in a completely vulnerable and embarrassing position and he hadn’t shied away. It wasn’t fair to him if he kept him in the dark, as personal as the matter was. Prompto knew how much his old back injury would act up when it rained. Prompto had been there when he’d gotten his last stubborn baby tooth pulled and even put up with his drugged ass until the medicine wore off. Prompto was the one whose shoulder he cried on when their shared cat Lizzy died. 

Noctis took Prompto’s hands in his own and lifted them off his shoulders. Before the blond could protest, Noctis held a hand out, halting his words.

“Alright, I give. I don’t want you to think I don’t trust you because I really fucking do, I just…I just didn’t want to scare you away. Caelum bodies are, well, different from most people.”

“How’s it different? You got two hearts or something? Cause honestly buddy, with all the burgers you eat, something should have given out by now. Seriously, I think you should ease up a little.” His eyes widened with a mix of horror and realization. “Oh gods, I’m turning into Iggy.” 

A chuckle broke through the silence that followed, tension dissipating away as quickly as it had come. There it was. That ability to turn the atmosphere on its head without breaking a sweat. 

“Nah, it’s nothing that cool. It’s just that…well look.”

Taking the edge of his shirt in hand, Noctis pulled it up and over his head, letting it drift onto the ground next to him. Without the dark material obstructing his view, the swelling around his nipples was obvious even with most of the light blocked out by Prompto’s stance in front of him.

“So, long story short, a king pissed off an astral a long time ago and now, every male of our line…kinda can…produce breastmilk.” There, he’d done it. He had finally willingly told someone of his curse and it didn’t hurt as bad as he thought it would. He was just beginning to loath the fact that Ignis was right when he felt a sting across his left cheek and his head whip to the side.

The shock overwrote the indignation he should have felt and simply turned his head back to see Prompto’s head down with his hand still in the air, clenching and unclenching.  
Taking deep stuttering breaths, Prompto lifted his head to reveal the shine his eyes held with frustrated tears. “So, you mean that you had me TERRIFEID THAT YOU WERE DYING AND IT WASN’T EVEN THAT FUCKING SERIOUS!?!?” His voice raised to a volume that was spared mostly for being heard over the commotion of battle and losses at their occasional poker nights with a little too much alcohol. If it weren’t for the floodlights, Noctis would have been worried about the noise attracting demons to their location. Or Ignis would hear them and come searching. Either one spelled out trouble.

“Noct, do you have any idea how bad I thought this was? I thought you were getting ready to have a fucking heart attack or some shit! That’s what you were so nervous about? Why the hell would that scare me off?”

“I-I thought it would be too weird for you a-and, I didn’t want to lose my best friend.” 

Prompto threw his hands up in exasperation. “How in the hell is that the weirdest thing I’ve seen? Dude, we fought a giant mouth with tentacles just last week and you think milk is weird?” 

“Well it’s not exactly normal either! This has been my life for the past six years and I’ve never had to tell anyone! It was either say nothing or have to deal with you looking at like a freak of nature!” The hardest part was admitting out loud that he had doubted Prompto. He had thought that his best friend would turn his back on him, just because of an old king that couldn’t keep his mouth shut. And it showed on Prompto’s face that even he understood. The blond wasn’t holding back his tears now. 

“Noct, I don’t know what I’ve done to make you think that, but I swear nothing would make me think that. You’re my best friend and I’m not gonna just throw you away cause of a little curse. You mean more to me than that.” 

“Yeah. Yeah. I just didn’t know how to say it, ya know? You gotta admit, it’s still weird no matter what you think.” Suddenly wanting to just relax, Noctis sat down across from Prompto. Following his example, Prompto took his place back at the base of the tree, picking blades of grass and ripping them up. He made no move to wipe the tear tracks, instead letting them dry in the night air. This was no awkward silence among disputing parties, just two friends absorbing each other’s presence. 

“Well sure, it’s not something you hear about every day. Speaking of which, how the hell did you manage to hide it from me for so long anyway? You suck at lying and I’d like to think I would’ve noticed you looking like you’re about to keel over.” 

Oh yeah Prompto still didn’t know about the pump. “I used to have this pump to…relieve myself before it got too bad but it got left behind at Hammerhead. Without having that to drain, it’s this bad pressure and just uncomfortable as hell.” And dealing with discomfort was hardly a talent of his. Some pains were easy to brush off while others just made his skin crawl with the promise of having to bear it for an extended period of time. He was currently teetering on the edge of crawliness. 

“Like a suction thing?”

“Exactly. I had it hidden in the camper but Gladio didn’t wake me up when we left so it’s still back there.”

“Huh. Can’t you just like…push it out instead?”

“Hell no. It hurts enough now, there’s no way in hell I’m putting more pressure. Besides, I kinda feel bad wasting it. I mean, it’s not like it’s gonna feed anybody.” As far as Noctis knew, the only use the milk had was to be frozen and stored in a basement of the Citadel.

Prompto wasn’t looking at him anymore, instead staring at the torn-up bits of grass in his lap. He had his thinking face on. The face he wears when they’re organizing their parties in King’s Knight. 

“What if I helped?”

Pardon?

“Uh, how? Unless you’re hiding another pump somewhere…”

“No, I mean…listen, Noct. I know how women naturally get rid of theirs and all I’m saying is, I could do it for you.” He was completely serious. There was no hint of mocking in his eyes and his hands that had been playing with the grass were now folded over his chest. The prince could see Prompto’s gaze drift downwards to his swollen chest and linger before coming back to meet his own dumbstruck stare.

The moment the intent behind those words registered, Noctis’ mind completely blanked. His train of thought had come to a sudden, fiery stop as it collided with a mass of disbelief. It wasn’t possible that his friend had just suggested…

“Unless you actually WANT to keep being swollen and hurting like that. I wouldn’t want to do anything you don’t want, but I still want to help.”

Noctis’ mouth could only open and close uselessly as he struggled to piece together a coherent response. Not only was Prompto serious about drinking from him, but he was leaving the decision up to Noctis. As if there was something so casual about sucking milk from your MALE friend, that he could have threw caution to the wind and accepted.

Which he wasn’t going to do.

“Hey look, it’s getting late, we should head back before Iggy blows a gasket. I’m up for a round of King’s Knight if you want but you know what they say, ‘early to bed, early to rise’ so let’s turn in- “

“Noct, shut up, you’re rambling.” Yep. Lips are sealed. No more words happening here. None. The prince’s mouth snapped shut at the command, still far too shocked to argue back. As his mind began to wind down, the situation could finally process. His best friend wanted to help him alleviate his discomfort by essentially being breastfed. That was, well that was a line he never would have thought he’d ever have to have. 

“H-huh? What are you saying?”

Prompto took a deep breath as he leaned his head back against his tree. It was the same gesture a parent would have when their kid was asking a string of questions and was getting tired of answering. “If you want, I’ll drink from you. I know that sounds strange as hell, but think about it. You said your pump got left behind, and what’s a natural pump?”

There was a rush of heat as seemingly every drop of blood in his body make a beeline for his cheeks. Without enough oxygen supplying it, his brain could only focus on one thing at a time, in this case, the deadly serious expression across form him. Just as the protest began to form on his lips, another wave of discomfort washed over him, centralizing at his chest. The pain caused him to hunch over, hands hovering over his chest, wanting to massage it but not wanting to add to the building pressure.

“Shit, you okay? Is it hurting again?” 

That’s when he felt it. The warm wetness running down his torso and soaking the top of his pants. It had never gotten this bad since his production had first started. His pump was always within arm’s reach to be used as soon as he felt the first buddings of pressure. Now, he had no out. He was backed up and the dam had finally broken, spurred on by the presence of someone willing to take it; the same way a baby’s cry could set off any breastfeeding mother in reach. 

He was leaking again. Right in front of Prompto.

No words passed between them as he could only assume that the blond had caught sight of the cloudy liquid streaming down his chest. It was one thing for Prompto to know just how different he was, but to have it on display without having the chance to absorb the notion, every bit of earlier apprehension returned full force. Maybe he could make a break for it back to the camper and never speak of this again. As far as he knew, Prompto was a distance runner, not a sprinter so he should be able to outrun him and-

What was that? Why was Prompto dragging a finger up through the leaking milk and bringing it closer to his face and just staring at it? The gunner was holding his hand very, very close to his face, a line of milk tracing the edge of his hand a making its way to the outside of his wrist. The last thing the prince expected to see that night was his best friend lifting a milk (his milk) covered finger to his mouth and slipping it between his lips. Nor did he expect to see Prompto’s eyes flutter shut and a soft moan to reach his ears.

Were it not for the shock and confusion plaguing him, Noctis would have made every effort to avoid eye contact and the surprised grin that took up half of his face. In some other universe where he had an idea of how to handle the situation, he would have calmly discussed with Prompto what the hell was going on. 

Instead, only a broken croak slipped pass his lips. 

The smile on the blond’s face settled into a soft smile that was surely meant to be comforting but only added to the growing sense of dread. It was either dread or the chest pains, he couldn’t tell them apart at this point anymore. 

“Oh wow, it’s really sweet dude. Lemme have some more!” Prompto was making to scoot closer to Noctis as the words jolted him out of whatever trance seeing the gunner sucking on his finger managed to drop him into. 

“Whoa wait, what?” Noctis held his hands out, halting Prompto’s progress. He leaned himself back against his tree and bent his knees up, legs slightly parted. 

“Yeah, c’mon. It’s better than I thought it would be. What, you never tasted it before? It’s like, yours.” 

“Of course, I’ve never tasted it! That’s like tasting your own-“ NOPE. Not going down that road. One traumatic conversation at a time. 

“Please Noct? It’ll make you feel better anyway. And like I said, I don’t care how weird you think you are, you’re the only person I can be real with. So just let me be real again and do this one thing.” His voice had softened from the pleading tone into one that spoke the absolute truth. It was nearly impossible for Noctis to wrap his head around how far his night had come from just hanging out at the post, but Prompto was the constant. He knew what to do with him in the end; as much as his request stunned him, there were no puzzles to solve. It wasn’t like trying to read a person that had ulterior motives of using him, it was just knowing that when Prompto said something, it was the truth. The blond often wore his heart on his sleeve with bright neon-lighted signs spelling out his thoughts. So, it was that easy. 

“Besides, you wouldn’t let a starving friend go hungry, would you?” Prompto was actually fluttering his eyelashes at him. 

Noctis threw his head back and sighed at his own dumb luck. Stuck with a friend that was loyal to death, and also happened to be the biggest dork in the universe. “Fine. Just know that if you breathe a word of this to ANYONE, I can legally have you executed however I want. And wouldn’t man-eating chocobos be an interesting sight?” 

“How would you even get them to eat meat, they hate that stuff.” 

“I’m magic, I’d figure it out. So how exactly are we gonna do this? I refuse to hold you like an overgrown baby.” 

“Harsh, dude. Whatever, come here.”

With that, Prompto laid his legs flat in front of him, patting his lap in invitation. Oh, how he almost turned his back on the entire arrangement and once more decided to just deal with the pain, but the open look on the blond’s face and wide-open arms reminded him that there would be no betrayal, no animosity. Steeling his resolve, Noctis crawled over to where Prompto sat against the tree and lowered himself down onto his knees. This, wasn’t bad. The two were no strangers to close proximity, sometimes choosing to fall asleep tangled together on the same bed rather than let either of them move to another. It also came with the territory of sharing a tent with people that naturally cuddled in their sleep. Sure, being close wasn’t a big deal, but the positioning sure was something foreign. His nervousness must have been obvious since Prompto took it upon himself to lift the prince’s gaze from where their body met with a finger under his chin. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Just relax and let me take care of you.” 

That’s right. Just relax. No other people were around, it was just the two of them. Prompto would never tell a soul and that fact alone made it easier to let the muscles of his back loosen. The tension holding himself at a distance from the blond ebbed away as he drifted closer into his friend’s arms. There, Prompto pressed their foreheads together, placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth; something so soft it couldn’t have been real. It wasn’t the arms wrapped around his back that released the rest of the tension, but that soft reassurance that he was safe allowed his eyes to drift shut. Now, he could feel himself starting to lean fully into the warmth in front of him, but the ache in his chest reminded him of why he was in this position in the first place. A small groan left his lips, one that Prompto easily picked up on and made to push Noctis away slightly. The distance didn’t last for more than two seconds before he could feel a warm mouth kissing its way down the column of his throat. His head was currently thrown back and he had no idea when it had gotten that way. Apparently Prompto was feeling comfortable enough to be playful and licked a quick stripe under his exposed chin. A small chuckle from the prince followed the action, lifting his head back to make eye contact with the little tease.

“I thought this was supposed to be you helping, not trying to seduce me.” Prompto’s eyes shot up to his hairline. 

“Oh please, you wanna see real seducing? Wait until I have time to go shopping.” The two shared a short laugh that receded into smiles. There was no moment of embarrassment between them, only a sense of calm happiness. Whether the words were a promise or not, they had no other effect on Noctis except to remind him that, yes, he was in good hands. 

And said hands had begun rubbing small circles around the swollen area that had been causing the prince grief. Barely any pressure was being used, only enough for Prompto to make contact and feel the warmth from the liquid that had been building up inside. Licking his lips and glancing up at Noctis one more time to be sure he was okay. Nodding in what he hoped was a confident manner, Noctis watched as Prompto brought his mouth to the left side of his chest and curl his tongue out to take a taste of the small brown nub. He was unable to hold in a gasp as the sensitivity of his own body shocked him. Having had his pump with him for as long as the curse had been affecting him, the feel of warm lips on him was extremely foreign, although a primal part of him screamed ‘Yes. Right. Good.’ The small voice was still strong enough to make him reach forward and pull Prompto’s head closer to him, hoping he’d get the hint and continue. Without questioning the sudden eagerness, Prompto gave a few small licks before latching onto the entire dark area surrounding the nipple. The first suck sent a wave of nearly overwhelming relief through Noctis’ body and mind. Finally, there was someone taking away the pressure and someone he could, in a sense, take care of. 

Prompto’s eyes were shut as he continued to suck a steady stream of the milk from him. Noctis could even hear little moans making their way from him as the milk slid down his throat. As gentle as he was being, there was still a bit of pain but considering how long he’d been backed up, it was nothing compared to the aching when the milk had nowhere to go. A deep satisfaction began to bloom in Noctis as he watched the blond drink from him. There was a way for him to repay the person that had stuck by his side through all the drama of royal protocol, even when he had no obligation to be there and could leave whenever he wished. He could do this from now on. He could maybe offer up a way to treat his friend when he could, just for being there. It was enough of a thought that he brought his arms up from where they rested on Prompto’s shoulders to cradle his head. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he vaguely remembered swearing not to hold him, but he hadn’t been able to account for the desire that arose in him to keep Prompto safe. That detail would have to be thought about later. Right now, the pressure was fading into a dull emptiness on one side, the other still insistent as ever. 

As the stream began to break, Prompto reached a hand up from Noctis’ back and once again rubbed circles over his left side, pushing out the last stubborn drops of the milk. As he detached himself, the blond let his gaze rise to see the blissed-out expression on Noctis’ face, completely relaxed and compliant. He couldn’t be happier as Prompto pressed another kiss to him, this time fully to his lips. And he could taste himself there as the heavy sweetness Prompto spoke of earlier hit his taste buds. He didn’t even attempt to stop himself as he took Prompto’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked the lingering traces of the milk from it. Is this what he’d been missing out on? Sure, it still felt strange to taste something that his body produced, but he guessed it wasn’t any different that licking sweat from your lip after a training session, right? Just a hell of a better taste in his opinion. As they parted for air, another tenseness settled on the right side, the one still full to bursting. 

“Please.” All barriers removed, he had no second thoughts to how desperate he may have sounded. All he wanted was relief and that feeling of warmth in his heart to return as he satisfied his friend. 

Prompto complied, bringing his lips to his right side and repeating the same series of licks before taking the whole area into his mouth. Relief once again overtook the prince, causing his to tighten his hold on the blond’s head and bring a hand up to run through the soft hairs on the back of his neck. If he was feeling good so should Prompto. Under normal circumstances, his pump would have been a constant pull on him as it drained him. With Prompto, the space between suction was random as he stopped to swallow and catch his breath. Overall, the pressure was easing off at a slower pace that was easier to adjust to than the quick work the pump made of it. 

As he felt the flow slowing to a stop, he took a moment to rest his chin on the top of Prompto’s head, eyes lingering on the patterns in the tree bark and how natural it felt to be here, feeding someone. Was that part of the curse or just him personally? Ah who cares, it felt great and he would definitely be willing to do it again next month. 

Taking one last suck, Prompto lifted his head and brought their lips together again, this time pushing his tongue past Noctis’ lips to press into his mouth. Eagar to get a better taste this time, the prince sealed their lips together expecting full-blown makeout that was honestly a deep desire at this point. Until he felt a warm liquid being pushed into his mouth alongside Prompto’s tongue. Oh. The thick sweetness washed over his tongue and sparked another wave of warmth that bordered on arousal. If there wasn’t a good chance of them fumbling through quick grinding in the middle of the woods, he would have let the feeling take him completely. Instead, he separated them and took a deep breath to calm the nerve that were beginning to burn with a want he didn’t quite understand yet. 

“So, I know this might sound weird, but you think that next month we could, like, maybe do this again? I really don’t like that pump.” It wasn’t too much to ask, was it? 

Prompto only laughed as he hugged Noctis tight around his waist and pressed a kiss to the middle of his chest. “Noct, as good as you taste, if you think that I wouldn’t want to have more of you, then you’re outta your damn mind.”

“You soooo don’t have to worry about that pump anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that. I’m still new to writing in this fandom (and in general) so I’m trying to get a feel for how I should have these two interact. They have this dynamic that, if they were alone, screams “I know you better than you know yourself so don’t try to bullshit me.” I feel like this is two-way but only when they have a reason to be more assertive. Other than that, they know each other enough to know when to back down, too. 
> 
> Also, working on a one-shot of Prompto realizing, ‘holy shit by best friend has the power of the fucking gods in his hands.’


	3. All Your Flavors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can be flavored, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bonus chapter because there needed to be some silliness in this fic and dammit I will have it.

Their walk back to the camper was filled with plans of buying one of the massive garula steaks Lestallum offered for Gladio and taking bets on how long it would take him to finish it. 

As the front of the camper came into view, Ignis emerged just in time to see the two slip out of the hold they had on each other’s hands. Not bothering to hide it, Noctis ran a hand over Prompto’s arm assuring him that no ill would come of Ignis being in on what happened in the woods. Blushing despite his earlier confidence, Prompto gave a sheepish smile and followed the prince under the camper awning. 

“My, someone looks like the cat that got the cream.” 

“Oh, har har. You’re so funny.” The deadpan expression met Ignis’ remark. “Hey, is Gladio still around?”

“He managed to fall asleep outside about an hour ago and had to be forced into bed lest I have to hear him complain about his back in the morning. Now, if you don’t mind me inquiring, where exactly were these chocobos that you wished to visit?”

Prompto had the sense to look guilty, rubbing the back of his hand in a nervous tick. “Um, that’s my fault, Specs. I kinda wanted to talk to Noct in private about something.”

“He knows about the milk thing. End of story.”

Folding his arms, Ignis examined to two of them, picking up on the missing swelling of Noctis’ chest and the now swollen lips of Prompto. “Well I do hope none was spilled. I’d hate to learn that something so valuable was wasted on the ground.”

At this, Prompto stopped the motion on his hand and look at Ignis curiously. “Valuable? What, cause it’s from kings?”

“Hm, partly. Because it comes from the Lucian kings, it contains traces of the magic of the crystal. Although it cannot accomplish much on its own, when combined with medicine, it has spectacular healing properties. For example. Every one of our potions, elixirs and remedies are composed of approximately twenty percent of milk.” 

Both Noctis and Prompto’s eyes widen at this new information, the former having had no idea what the frozen milk would ever be good for. Prompto was the first to snap out of his daze and held out his hand, summoning a potion from the armiger. For a few seconds, he just stared at the glowing bottle, trying to remember just how many of them he’d ever used. A though seemed to cross his mind and he sent the potion back where it belonged. 

“If it’s just milk and medicine, can you make homemade potions?” The excitement was clear as he thought of never having to crush glass in his hands again. As long as he’d been using them and knew the process, there was still a moment of trepidation at the thought of glass shattering in his hand. 

“Hell no! I am NOT gonna be milked like a cow!” 

“Now Highness, let’s not be hasty. Curatives are quite expensive and it could save a large portion of money.” Even as Ignis was speaking, Noctis threw his hands in the air and stormed off into the camper, missing the devious looks that passed between the advisor and the gunner. 

Through the thin walls of the camper, he could still hear the two speaking after his fit. Prompto’s next suggestion was enough to send him face first into the small sofa.

“It’s still milk so can you make chocolate potions, Iggy?”


End file.
